The Hetairoi Guild
Know by its members as The Guild, its a new new Merc alliance bent on world war for nothing but profit. They currently are recruiting from all alliance and forgiving past debts and mistakes for unwarvering loyalty to their cause. Started 21/2/15 makes them a new alliance but already boast some high GDP members and aim to be purely militized and ready to operate within the next month. 'Motto' We are the brothers of the guild and look after only each other, the darkness within us will take over the world and those who oppose us shall fall. Soon the entire world will fall under our endless veil. 'Histoy' Started in bloc 3.8 with members from DL, GDC and misc. It went on to declare itself as a merc alliance and started taking contracts from many. After being pushed into war by ImBrian their leader TheDarkside pulled them out of that war and went on to cut deals with DL effectively making them in the neutral fighters of bloc. They continue to attack many, take contracts, build their identity and gain killers until they became a formidable force and 3rd biggest alliance in the game with 40+ members. After this many many had left cause of Cumsod and the meta became stale and slow. Soon after this Cumsod returned and announced that a reset was incoming. On this DL started to attack and most of the alliance came together and stomped DL, THG played its part taking many target in Asia area. THis war continued after the reset and led to DL's full destruction. THG played on and build it strength to 20+ members all with strong military and bloodlust. They had a small skirmish with UoHN that nearly turned into war if the formation of TOPKIKE hadn't forced them to band together with others in The Cuck Collation (DL, NETO, THG, NAM, UoHN and SSMBT). After the formation they fought along side WB against TOPKIKE but where taking heavy losses. Vader, CHill and Lee left THG after declaring peace to continue the fight without killing THG fully. Vader making Qonos leader soon discovered that THG was turned into THC and effectively getting the entire alliance killer. Vader was eventually banned from bloc for excessive multi abuse directly by Rumsod himself, much to the happiness of TOPKIKE as he was the soul of the remaining forces (some attributing this as the end of the war). 'Officers' As requested by some here a list of our members and officer. Leadeship: Founder Vader, 1st officer Lee, 2nd Officer Chillin, 3rd Officer Qonos, 4th Offcier ISIS Erra and Plums, 5th Officer Matussia and Die. Member list in coming!! 'THG future' THG lives on in the memories of its loyalist and is planning to return to the world stage when Bloc resets even though every officer elsewhere found a better place to stay. 'UPDATES' Currently looking for people wanting to join after reset. Blood thirsty killers wanted!!! Most welcome but must be known we can only provide so much safety. With Vader back in Indies recruitment will soon start up again. 'In bloc 4' We aim to become the neutral fighters of Bloc and will strive towards become strong and NOT getting involved in world wars. Soon the call will come as a new alliance with the same morals will be raised. With officers being gathered, names decided and plans drawn all THG needs is a reset to begin its role. Category:Alliances